


got a renegade heart

by rayguntomyhead



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Ficlet, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, POV Female Character, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayguntomyhead/pseuds/rayguntomyhead
Summary: Midge pokes her in the chest hard, and Susie blinks. She looked so dainty doing it too, in her pink fucking A-line skirt, every fingernail polished and rounded like the wave-pounded shells on Rockaway Beach. Midge almost always looks dainty, with her perfectly pressed clothes and her perfectly curled hair and her perfectly made-up face.She looks better like this, though. Her hair hangs and drips around her face, still soaked from the dreary New York downpour. Her makeup’s smudged just a little, around her eyes, but her lipstick’s still in place and how the fuck is it still in place.“You need to stop saying that,”Ficlet in which Midge and Susie have their first kiss





	got a renegade heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic in this fandom! This is just a snippet, so I can feel out their characters for something longer down the road. I just fell in love with this show and these darlings yesterday, so please be kind!

Midge pokes her in the chest hard, and Susie blinks. She looked so _dainty_ doing it too, in her pink fucking A-line skirt, every fingernail polished and rounded like the wave-pounded shells on Rockaway Beach. Midge almost always looks dainty, with her perfectly pressed clothes and her perfectly curled hair and her perfectly made-up face. 

She looks better like this, though. Her hair hangs and drips around her face, still soaked from the dreary New York downpour. Her makeup’s smudged just a little, around her eyes, but her lipstick’s still in place and how the _fuck_ is it still in place. 

“You need to stop saying that,” Midge looks like she’s only barely refraining from stomping her foot, and Susie crosses her arms, purses her lips. 

“What’d I say now that’s got you all up in a tizzy?” 

Midge’s face scrunches.

“Some people might be made to be alone Susie, but you aren’t.”

A startled chuckle forces its way out of Susie before she can stop herself. 

“Sweets, I told you it doesn’t bother me,” she slumps onto the bed, leans back on her arms.

“I know,” Midge sweeps her skirt to the side and settles moodily onto the bed next to her. The bed dips with her weight, and they slide together, Midge’s arm pressed into Susie. Midge doesn’t move though, just wrings her hands tight enough they start to blanche. 

Aw, doll. Susie reaches out clumsy, lays a hand on top of Midge’s.

“It ain’t worth getting all worked up for,” she pats Midge’s hand gingerly. Maybe this is one of those times when Midge needs a hug? 

“You _are_ though,” Midge’s voice is stubborn, implacable. “You’re sharp and funny and hard-working and you deserve to find someone who’s gonna love you.” 

“Had people that were supposed to love me,” Susie drawls, “funny enough, didn’t work out so well.”

“Just because your shit parents were assholes and your brothers were assholes doesn’t mean everyone who loves you would be one,” Midge is frowning fierce, leaning in like she if she just wills it she can make Susie believe her. 

Susie snorts, shifts on the bed. She can’t even remember how they got on this topic. She rather they get on some other one, any other one, thank you very much. Midge doesn’t look like she’s going to let this go, though. Midge is getting that look on her face she always gets when she’s about to do something terribly impulsive and potentially life-ruining, and she leans forward and– 

Oh. 

She’s kissing her. Midge is _kissing_ her, lips bruising hard and desperate, one small hand coming up to clench at Susie’s cheek.  Susie can’t move. Midge’s lips are soft, waxy with lipstick and she tilts her head clumsily to slot them closer together. 

It’s been so long since Susie’s been kissed. 

Midge’s hand slides down her cheek, under her ear to squeeze at her nape. It sends shivers tingling down Susie’s spine, and the world comes rushing abruptly back in.

“Wait– you don’t–“ Susie jerks away, shoulders hunching as she curls back like a startled pill bug. “What are you doing.”

“I know it’s probably been a while, but don’t tell me you don’t even remember what kissing feels like,” Midge gives her a half-grin. She still got one hand in Susie’s, and she turns it palm up and laces their fingers together. Susie stares down at them. Midge’s hands are so soft.

“You can’t want this,” she says desperately. This is happening too fast, the world spinning around her like a tilt-a-whirl and she doesn’t understand, doesn’t understand any of this.

“I do want,” Midge stares at her, eyes narrowed. “I want you.”

Every winched tight muscle in Susie’s body deflates like she’s been punctured, and she stares at Midge. 

“I….” Susie swipes a hand across her mouth, looks over her shoulder at the yellowed wall, and then back. “You got a husband, a family, you don’t belong in my world.”

“I belong wherever I damn well say I do,” Midge shoves against Susie, pushing her flat on the bed. Susie goes startled, watches wide-eyed as Midge climbs on top imperiously. She glares down, then adds, “And also, I’m practically divorced.”

Susie chokes out a startled laugh, and Midge grins. They stare at each other, something strung taunt and hushed between them. Midge inhales deep, then says softly, “Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop. Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll go.”

Midge’s face is serious now, and Susie knows if she says the word Midge really will leave. Midge will get up and walk out that door, and she might come back but it won’t be the same. 

And Susie does want. She _wants_ this, more than she wanted Midge to be a comedienne, more than she wanted to be her manager, more than she’s wanted anything in years.

“I do,” she gruffs out, staring determinedly at Midge’s ear, “want this.”

Midge looks startled for a moment, almost like she really hadn’t thought Susie would say yes, and then something greedy and triumphant flushes onto her face. She leans down slowly, dropping to her elbows and bringing their faces close together. 

Susie stares up at her, and she can’t breathe.

“Good,” Midge murmurs against her lips, “Me too.” 

And they’re kissing. Midge’s hands tangle and tug painful in her hair, tilting her head so Midge can kiss her deeper. It feels good, so goddamn good Susie wants to never get up, Midge holding her close, pressing her into the bed like she wants this forever too.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are like chicken soup, please leave to warm the author's soul <3


End file.
